Kaworu Nagisa
Summary Kaworu Nagisa is both the 17th Angel and the Fifth Child. Although classified as an Angel, Kaworu is similar to Rei Ayanami in being a Seed of Life that inhabits a human body. Despite his human form, Kaworu does not consider himself to be human, since he refers to humans as "the Lilin". Kaworu appears humming the fourth movement of Beethoven's Ninth Symphony, the same music that plays during his descent into Terminal Dogma and so serves as a leitmotif for his character. The Ninth Symphony itself incorporates an adaptation Friedrich Schiller's Ode to Joy (Ode an die Freude), a poem dedicated to the unity of all men under God. The moment Kaworu opens the doors to Terminal Dogma is in synch with the line "Und der Cherub steht vor Gott"- "And the Cherub (Angel) stands before God". Kaworu's body appears to have been created as a result of the Contact Experiment with Adam, wherein DNA from an unknown human donor dove into and fused with Adam's flesh, explaining Hyuga's discovery that Kaworu was "born" on the day of Second Impact. SEELE salvaged Adam's disembodied soul into Kaworu, whom they may have recovered in embryonic form in Antarctica. Kaworu's origin from Adam, only intimated in the anime, is flatly stated in Sadamoto's manga. Since Kaworu was delivered to NERV by SEELE, it is believed that Kaworu has been living under SEELE's surveillance prior to his appearance in the series. Kaworu is brought to NERV to replace Asuka, who is no longer able to pilot Unit-02. He is only able to pilot Unit-02 because its soul is in hiding. In his first test, Kaworu immediately achieves impressive synchronization results. It later emerges that Kaworu is able to achieve whatever level of synchronization he chooses with Unit-02. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C/6-A Name: Tabris (تبريس), Kaworu Nagisa (human name), "The Seventeenth Angel" (Nerv terminology), "Angel of Freedom" (symbolic representation), "The Fifth Children" (Evangelion Unit pilot status) Origin: Neon Genesis Evangelion (virtually all of the franchise's works). Gender: Male Age: Physically 15 years old, soul is billions of years old (The salvaged soul of Adam was deposited into a newborn Kaworu immediately after the events of "Second Impact" on 13th September 2000 A.D.) Classification: Angel, Offspring/Host of Adam, Evangelion Pilot, Lilin Clone (arguably, his physical body is this). Destructive Capacity: Island Level+ (Kaworu has the most powerful "A.T. Field" of the Angels in the entire series including Sahaquiel, given that sufficient amount of data was extrapolated from the "Tenth Angel" that the exact level of damage from its impact could be determined, as well as freely manipulate the Evangelion Units also have latent power within the gigaton range). Possibly Continent Level, if Kaworu is capable of generating an "Anti A.T. Field". Range: At least a couple kilometers (Kaworu's deployed "A.T. Field" manages to filter out all incoming light, electromagnetism and sub-atomic particles from entering into "Terminal Dogma", blocking out communications from the upper levels of the GeoFront). Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Kaworu should be faster than the Israfel "twins" at combat ranges via powerscaling: the latter entities were capable of perceiving and evading Mach 14+ bullets from less than a kilometer away). Average human level with "A.T. Field" in passive mode. When deployed, Kaworu generally uses it for slow-moving levitation. Lifting Strength: Average human level (going by physical appearance). At least Class T (going by powerscaling from his Angel siblings). Striking Power: Average human level (going by physical appearance). At least Class EJ (going by powerscaling from his Angel siblings). Durability: Island Level+ to potentially Continent Level with a deployed "A.T. Field" (mostly via powerscaling; Kaworu is the "salvaged soul" of Adam, so there is a high possibility of him sharing a similarly potent "A.T. Field"), Average human level with a passive or deactivated "A.T. Field". Stamina: Superhuman Standard Equipment: '-S² Kikan (S² = Super Solenoid Engine; also known as the "Seed of Life"):' An elusive double-helical organ, traditionally possessed by only Adam and its progeny, the Angels. This "engine" organ is responsible for the perpetual energy supply that the Angels can utilize, along with the vast majority of their exotic physiological powers (including levitation, regeneration and energy-projection). Appears to be the key to inverting "A.T. Fields" and projecting an "Anti A.T. Field" also, as well accessing the "Dirac sea". Replication of the "S² Engine" and its insertion into mechanoids or other bio-synthetic constructs via artificial means is possible and has been achieved (notably by the religious cabal Seele), but it is an extremely dangerous and experimental procedure with widespread catastrophic results should it fail: the initial attempt of inserting a "S² Engine" into an Evangelion Unit was performed by a branch of the special duty organization Nerv, but resulted in the consumption of Eva-04, the "Nerv-1" branch-base in Nevada, USA and all material in a 89 kilometer radius into a Dirac sea in the span of 6 seconds, with the list of possible faults triggering the dimensional dump numbering at 32,768 (without considering foul play or sabotage by rival factions). Thanks to his perfected synchronization ability, Kaworu is also free to manipulate any of the Evangelion Units derived from Adam's biomass to his desire. Intelligence: Kaworu presents himself as a remarkably insightful and knowledgable character, being well-versed in the understanding of human culture (he is first seen humming to the tune of Ode to Joy, Beethoven's musical adaption to the poem of the same name written by Friedrich Schiller), and also the concepts of love and loneliness. He was also successful in cleverly deceiving the entire of Nerv, by posing as the "Fifth Children", sent supposedly to replace the incapacitated Asuka Langley Soryu as the pilot of Eva-02. Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, enhanced senses, spatial forcefield generation (through the "A.T. Field"), force field projection (through the "A.T. Field"), levitation (through the "A.T. Field"), reanimation (through the "A.T. Field"), energy nullification (through the "A.T. Field" - extends to the neutralization of electromagnetic signatures/frequencies), immortality (type 1), possibly regeneration (low-mid) and heat resistance Weaknesses: The "core" of an Angel, once breached, means absolute certainty of death for the Angel involved (assuming Kaworu even has a "core" himself). His synchronization effect only works on entities or objects derived from the flesh of Adam (given that Kaworu is the salvaged soul of Adam herself). Notable Attacks/Techniques '-A.T. Field (A.T. = Absolute Terror):' The intangible light of the soul in the physical world, "A.T. Fields" are possessed by all living beings on NGE-Earth and are one of the major aspects of the human psyche that defines someone as "individual" and "protect" them from the intrusion of another's feelings. However, the Evangelion Units and the Angels are unique in the ability to generate "A.T. Fields" that are corporeal and occasionally visible to the naked eye, possibly due to the large amount of innate energy contained in their souls. Their "A.T. Fields" mostly function as a physical defense: a forcefield consisting of concentric octagonal yellow lines. The barrier is almost perfect, only being temporarily disrupted from its active state by incredibly energetic weapons (such as military-grade positron beams and "N² Weapons") or erosion by another corporeal "A.T. Field" that is superior in strength. If left alone after initial disruption, the "A.T. Field" will revive its durability almost instantly as long as the user is still alive, making it a regenerative barrier. The transition from a dormant "A.T. Field" to an active Field is indicated by a slight atmospheric blurring. *'''-Synchronization:' Kaworu has the special ability of perfectly resonating with any object or entity '''which directly derives from flesh of Adam' that lacks a soul, through "inserting" his own "A.T. Field" as a replacement, allowing the "Seventeenth Angel" absolute control. This includes an unpiloted Eva-02 (as its own pilot, Asuka Langley Soryu, was incapacitated at the time). It requires entities that have "shut" their souls away (as Kaworu explains to Shinji Ikari). *'''-Nullification:' In addition, the sheer power and potency of Kaworu's "A.T. Field" enables him to visibly project his Field as a barrier (triggering a white flash), to block out and nullify virtually all forms of energy and matter (including electromagnetism, sub-atomic particles and light) within a certain radius. '''Other:' Due to the debate on whether or not Kaworu/Tabris has a "S² Engine" at all, it is hard to determine whether the "Seventeenth Angel" possesses regenerative capabilities. Note: It is debatable whether or not Kaworu/Tabris possesses a "S² Engine", considering that he has a human (Lilin) body: it may be that Kaworu can generate energy in the same manner as regular humans can. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Category:Angels Category:Humanoids Category:Clones Category:Neutral Characters Category:Immortals Category:Forcefield Users Category:Bisexual Characters